Soul Needs To Explain
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: Maka really hates Blair doing "things" with Soul and goes to Kid's home to get away from it all. Of course, Soul goes after her to strait things out. Will it work? Rated T for language.


**A/N: OK! This is my FIRST Soul Eater FanFic I have ever done! So please don't be harsh on me, it took me three weeks to watch all of Soul Eater so I'm still learning on stuff. I hope you guys and gals will enjoy this as much as I did this! Please enjoy!**

She shuddered where she stood, sweat slowly trailing down her skin, breathing heavily. The female watched as a blood red kishin egg slowly bounched every second. Her green eyes sparkled in delight for winning once again with her partner. Her scythe shinned brightly before what stood before her was her partner. Soul. He smiled, his shark-like teeth showing, dark eyes glowing in the night. Maka giggled lightly before swipping the sweat off her forehead with the back of he rhand.

"We did it again, Soul!"

"Ah, we did."

She watched as his tongue touched the kishin egg, it slid down his thoat with one swallow. Sighing in releaf he turned towards her, his smile still on his chapped lips. Both started walking down the street of Death City, all the homes lights turned off. The moon, like always, was smiling, blood on the side of its face, eye watching the earth, laughing. Maka put both her hands behind her back, humming lightly.

"Maka, it's your turn to cook. Blair sucks at cooking plus she always cooks fish," Soul mummbled. The meister rolled her eyes on the name. Blair, ever since they met her, loved to cook fish or whatever cats ate but, it always came out burned to the bone, making their home smell terrible. Maka would always be in a bad mood and yell at the two of them to clean the place up while she stormed out of the house and to Kid's house. Soul never understood why she went ot his house. _His_ home of all places it had to be Kid's place? Just thinking about it made Soul hiss in annoyance. Maka turned only her green eyes towards him, confused to see he looked pissed off. She shrugged, thinking he was ticked off becuase they had to go home. Finally reaching their place Maka went strait to the kitchen, pulling food and a few pots out to start cooking. Soul quickly laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Now he couldn't get Maka going to Kid's home out of his mind. Surely she could of just went to her Father. No, she didn't really like him. Tsubaki and...no Maka would only get ticked off more at their place. But wouldn't she get mad at Kid with all his symmetry crap?

Maka quickly heard Soul yell as Blair pounced on him, saying things that made her flinch. Maka frowned, picssed off by the other girls ways of doing stuff around the house. _One of these days that cat will go away and I shall be happy,_ she thought, smiling on the thought. Soon she started giggling. Blair looks up, her breats covering Soul's poor face. The cat-like girl stared into the kitchen as she heard giggles. Blair cocked her head to the side.

"What's Maka doing? It sounds like she's having fun without us," Blair whinned before looking down at Soul."maybe we can make some more noise, shall we sweatie?"

Soul only struggled under her weight before freezing to her Maka laughing out loud. She was thinking of Blair being on the street, the poor people trying to go after her and she would scream like a little girl. Quickly she covered her mouth, her back touching the wall of the small kitchen. She giggled. She found it ever so embarrassing now, hearing the house was quite. Why did this seem so amusing to her? Only Maka knew for sure. Soul, finally to move away, quickly pushed Blair off himself before he stood up, walking into the kitchen curiously.

"What're you laughing about?" Soul questioned, seeing Maka was cooking again. She was smiling but kept her back to him, hoping he wouldn't come any closer. Yeah, she did over react but it was hilarious. To her.

"Oh, just thinking. Soul, I would like _her _out of the house tonight. I want to spend time with you and relax not worry about _someone._"

"Blair? But she hasn't done anything to you," he muttered. She thighten her grip on the pan.

"I know but she's been doing things to _you. _And I don't like it at all!"

Before Soul could say anything Maka put the food on the table, leaving the stuff in the pans, and headed towards the door. Soul was right behind her the enitre time, his teeth showing slightly in anger. He knew were she was going. Blair ticked her off, he pissed her off. This time it was to quick.

"Maka..."

"I'm going to be out for a while, goodbye, Soul."

"Maka!"

She slammed the door behind her back, stocking out of the building and down the street. Blair, as a cat, jumped off the couch and up to the balcony, watching the young meister walk away. Soul sighed. _Why was she so... so...,_ He frowned. Why couldn't he finish what he was gonna say? Sure Maka was in those moods where she couldn't stand people, could be sad whenever someone close to her was hurt, was pissed when things don't go as plained. She was just one of those weird people living their life. Soul grabbed his jacket and slowly put it on, thinking.

Maka finally made it to Kids home, seeing Patty giggling around singing. Liz was right next to the meistor, watching her sister. Kid was somewere in the big symmetry home, fixing things here and their, muttering yet being awfully cheerful when things are "symmetry".

"So, it happened again?" Liz continued, watching Maka looking down at her lap.

"He can be such a rude person! I hate that Blair, I wish we never met her...I wish Soul never met her. She is always touching him and ruin the peacefulness their. When I am happy, Blair ruins it. When Soul and I are happy and OK with each other, Blair ruins it."

Liz sweatdropped before saying," so what your saying is... it's Blair?"

Maka stood up, her hands curled into fist.

"Exactly!"

"And exactly must be perfect, maybe symmetry," Kid whispered behind her. Maka slowly turned, watching him stand before her. His eyes showed he was calm yet concerning. Liz rolled her eyes before standing up herself, walking away with her sister, singing and skipping, following. Maka crossed her arms, eyes narrowed. Maybe Kid could be annoying with his symmetry. She saw his hand rise to fix her bangs. His hands seemed cold, cold compared to the room. She knew to well Kid didn't like her more than a friend but he did care a lot for her when something was wrong.

"Well to make it perfect, get Blair," Maka muttered, her eyes darting to the side. Kid smiled lightly, his finger tips resting under her chin. Before he could say anything the floor flung open and both quickly turned their heads, seeing Soul. He looked angery, he was breathing sharply, sweat trickling down his forehead. He was running. He was running after her. To her. Maka eyes widen as he walked towards her, not daring to snap at Kid or even look at him. Soul grabbed her hand before dragging her out of the "damn symmetry home". Kid watched, smiling.

"Soul must be jealous."

Both walked down the quite streets, his hand still gribbing hers. Maka could only stare at him. His cheeks where a slight red for embrassment but deep down he must of been proud for himself. He stopped, the only sound was their breathing.

"Maka," Soul whispered, his hand losening around hers.

"Soul?" Maka questioned, her head cocked to the side. She was very confused. He turned, his arm moving away from her. Wind stirred around them, Maka's pigtailed hair moved back, her trench coat moving with the wind. Soul's hair stirred as well but he didn't notice. Quickly he pressed his head against hers, Maka surprised by the sudden move.

"Maka, don't ever go anywere when your mad. I'll ask Blair to go away every few days so we can be please. Just don't go to Kid's home anymore, it pisses me off. I..."

She smiled making him flinch.

"It sounds fine to me, dear friend."

Both walked home quietly, Maka humming a quite toon. _Jeez, _Soul thought._ What is Kid gonna think of me? Did anyone see? What was I gonna say? Atleast Maka is fine..."_

"Soul.."

"Hmm?"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Eh?! What did I do?!"

**A/N: Well, I finally did one without too much romance. Friendship was deffintaly in it! Please review nice things and I hope I'll get to do another one!**


End file.
